The Gilmore Way
by Jennyferr
Summary: The Gilmores are gone, and have left Rory and Lorelai with obligations they have no choice but to meet.Will Lorelai ever get to have a real relationship with Luke Danes,will Rory ever get to pursue her life the way she wants to? Hiatus.
1. Obligations Tearing Us Apart

Summary:

Lorelai and Luke have never had a real relationship. Rory and Logan have not been. Rory just broke up with Jess, and all the Dean and Jess fighting happened. Richard and Emily passed away and left a will that determines the Gilmore Girls whole life. They died before the ever got to meet Jess, so Jess never had dinner at the Gilmore house, and they met Dean but didn't approve.

_Although I'm valedictorian of one of the most prestigious schools in the state, I'm not happy. Today is the day I give up my whole life. I'm no longer a child; I'm a woman, and a wife. _

"Rory Gilmore." Rory was shocked back into reality as her headmaster called her name. She walked up accepted her diploma, shook hands, and stared at her feet, which was not an unusual thing for her to do lately.

She quickly and meekly walked back to her seat to once again to get lost in the thoughts of her future life.

A year or so ago, the Gilmores passed. They left their entire fortune, estate and all, to their descendants, Lorelai and Rory.

The only catch about the inheritance was that Lorelai and Rory had to give up everything they ever wanted; well almost everything.

The will stated that Lorelai Gilmore is to marry the father of her child Lorelai Gilmore. They will move into the Gilmore house, or stay in Lorelai's house in Stars Hollow. To prove her marriage is legitimate she will be married to Christopher for five years and have at least one child. Lorelai is to be the new head of the DAR, and she will attend to all the parties and affairs at the Gilmore house, should she choose to move in it or not. If Lorelai does not agree she will inherit nothing, which she couldn't let happen because she has no source of income since the Dragonfly Inn was burnt down and she was never able to recover.

Rory is to marry Logan Huntzberger the day after her high school graduation, which she met briefly at a party at her grandparents, but has had no real contact with. She and Logan are to actually have a grand wedding that has already been planned by Emily, before she passed. To prove that their marriage is legitimate Logan and Rory are to have at least one child before five years have passed. Rory is also supposed to join the DAR with her mother after she graduates from Yale; she is supposed to work at a local newspaper so she doesn't have to travel. She is to live with Logan Huntzberger in his apartment off campus.

"So this is it kid." Lorelai said sadly to Rory after her graduation. "Yeah, this is it." Rory replied. There was a brief moment of silence before Rory blurted out, "Mom, I don't want to have marry someone I don't know, I don't want to join the DAR, and work at some local paper. I want a real life, and a chance to fall in love with someone and work somewhere I choose. Mom please tell me that I don't have to do this, just say…anything…something!" Lorelai just stared down at her feet clutching her purse.Another moment of silence passed. "There are so many something's and anything's I wish I could say to you, Rory. I hate my parents for forcing this life on us. I feel terrible that I let you down like this, Rory. I hope you know that I don't want this life either, nothing about it feels right to me, and I am deeply sorry for everything." Lorelai replied when she could force out the words.

" I don't blame you for anything mom, I know it isn't your fault. Things happen that we can't control. But…look at the bright side if we make it through five years we can divorce and live real lives." Rory replied, not really confident in the statement.

" Yeah, let's hope that we can still have lives after that." She looked longingly towards Luke, the diner owner, who she had started contemplating a relationship with.

Rory turned to see what she was staring at and she realized it was Luke. " I'm sorry mom." Rory said sadly. " Yeah me too." Lorelai replied when Jess walked up to Rory.

"Can I steal her for a moment, Lorelai?" Jess asked. " Yeah sure. Go ahead, just be sure to return her back to her proper owner." Lorelai tried to make a joke out of the situation, but no one, including herself, laughed.

Rory and Jess walked away from the crowd of smiling families to talk in private.

"Jess…I want to explain." She tried to say, but Jess grabbed and kissed her before she could talk. " You can't do that." She replied to the kiss with tears in her eyes. "I love you Rory." Jess said, still holding her. " But you can't do that." Rory said, with tears still in her eyes. " Why not Rory, you never told me why you just dumped me. You just walked away." He was still holding her. " Because I don't want to hurt you." " So you're just going to keep things from me?" He asked her in a mean tone. " Don't get upset Jess, I don't want to hurt you…because I have to get married." She admitted. " What are you talking about Rory?" He kind of laughed like it was a joke. Rory sighed and sat down on a bench. " I have to marry someone because my grandparents will said that if I don't my mom and I don't inherit anything." She breathed out with relief. " Look…if you don't love me just tell me Rory, it would hurt a lot less than a lie." Jess told her, he was still standing. " It's not a lie Jess," she looked up at him, " it's the truth. And it's awful." She stared down at the ground not even breathing.


	2. Something Could Have Been

"Rory, what the hell are you talking about?" Jess asked her as he sat down next to her, staring at her intently. " I'm talking about me having to get married to someone names Logan Huntzberger, Jess." She breathed out. "No…you're lying, Rory." Jess pleaded. " I wish I were…" She looked back down at the ground. " Stop it Rory." Jess said angrily. " Stop what? I'm telling you the truth." She stared straight at him. " You promise?" He asked her. " I promise, Jess." " Alright." He got up and walked away.

Lorelai and Rory sat at Luke's diner, at their favorite table.

" So this is really it now, huh?" Lorelai asked, staring at her plate not touching a thing. " Yeah I guess it is." Rory said doing the same.

" Can I get you guys anything?" Luke asked as he walked up. " Yeah, a good lawyer." Lorelai said bleakly. Luke nervously laughed, "Yeah…well." There was a long awkward silence, where Lorelai and Luke looked at each other.

" Well I guess it's time for us to go." Rory said after the awkward silence. " Yeah, if we're going to fit movies in tonight we should go." Lorelai hands Rory the keys, " How about you run to Doose's and get snacks, then I'll meet you at the car…I'm just gonna get the bill…" Lorelai told Rory. " Sure mom." Rory left, but first gave a look between the longing Luke and Lorelai, and noticed something more than friendship.

" So, have you decided where you and Chris are going to live yet?" Luke boldly asked. "Uh…yeah actually. Chris said we could stay here in the Hollow, you know he inherited all that money from his father, and he said we could renovate the house to fight both of our stuff in, and have separate rooms and everything." Lorelai replied. " Well if Chris has so much money, why doesn't he just give it to you so you don't have to do this stupid will thing." Luke asked as he was walking around the diner cleaning up. "Well…I haven't asked him, and I don't think I would. And why would he give up being married to this?" Lorelai joked to keep the mood light. " I have no idea." Luke said, he stopped walking around and was looking straight in her eyes at the counter. " Ha…well…" She looked down at the counter, and then back up at Luke. " Well…" Luke said. " Uh…" Luke interrupted her uh with a kiss that was a long time coming.

" Wow…" Lorelai muttered. " Wow." Luke said. Lorelai planted one on him to and then followed with another wow. " Lorelai, we can't do this, you're getting married. As much as I hate that, you are." Luke said. " I know…believe me I do. But it's only for five years…you could wait for me." Lorelai meekly said. " Lorelai, I've waited for you ever since I met you." Luke said. " Well I don't know what to say then, Luke." Lorelai said and just stared at the counter. " Me neither." Luke walked away and upstairs. Lorelai went to the car with Rory.


	3. Wedding Bell Blues

Rory was waiting leaned up against the car. She noticed Lorelai was crying. "You need me to drive, mom?" She asked when Lorelai walked up. "Yeah…thanks." Lorelai said wiping her eyes.

The girls got back to their house. They went inside and sat on the couch. Rory tried to keep the mood light by talking. " So I got some cookie dough, brownies, and Red Vines at Doose's." She said looking through the bag in front of her. " Yeah." Lorelai said while staring straight ahead. " Mom…" " Yeah." Lorelai said, but this time she looked at Rory. " What happened between you and Luke when I left?" Rory asked. Lorelai started to cry. " He kissed me Rory, finally. Tomorrow…Christopher." Lorelai leaned onto Rory's shoulder. " I know mom." Rory comforted her. Lorelai leaned up wiping her eyes. " So I guess we should start the movie now." Lorelai chuckled nervously. " Yeah, guess so." Rory got up and put the DVD in. They watched their last movie together as "free" women.

There was a loud booming at the door. Lorelai shot up in bed. _Die, _she thought to herself. She staggered downstairs, and noticed Rory standing in the foyer. " Who is it?" Lorelai asked walking up to Rory. " I don't know, some man. I was kind of afraid to open the door." Rory said. Lorelai looked at Rory, " Like any man would want this?" She said gesturing at both of them in their unmade-up, messy haired, pajama wearing selves. "Speak for yourself." Rory said cockily.

Lorelai and Rory walked to the door and opened it. " Hi." Lorelai said. " Hello Ms. Gilmore, I'm Dave the limo driver. I've escorted your designer, make-up artist, hair artist, and wedding planner here." " My what?" Lorelai asked. " The directions left for the wedding from your mother were that Lorelai Gilmore and another Lorelai Gilmore (Rory raised her hand) were to have a personal clothing designer, make-up artist, hair artist, and wedding planner to the Lorelai and Lorelai Gilmore's house the morning of their wedding. Are you both not Lorelai and Lorelai Gilmore?" Dave asked. " No we are." Lorelai said. " Very well then." Dave said. " Come on in and setup." Dave told someone off in the distance. " Set what up?" Lorelai asked. "Everything for you wedding, of course." Some lady said, while walking in the house with a very large case that had "Sephora" printed on it. " Can't be all that bad." Rory said following the lady with the case.

Three hours later(Dave came at five) the Lorelai's were all made up and styled. They were on their way to the church with Dave and it was now for the wedding that was to be held at ten. The Gilmore's had sent invitations out to friends of Rory and Lorelai's but they each told all their friends not to come. They didn't really want anyone to have to be there, when they're forced to give away five years of their life.

So the wedding was short, and to the point, much like the marriages are supposed to be. Rory and Logan Huntzberger returned to Logan's apartment off the Yale campus and went to separate rooms, and barely spoke. Lorelai and Christopher returned to Lorelai's house in Stars Hollow and Lorelai went into her room locked the door, and sat alone.


	4. This House Is Not A Home

Rory laid in her bed, clutching her pillow, the only thing that really belonged to her in this strange apartment. She had been sitting there ever since they arrived and she hadn't left since. _What's the point_, she thought, _no one cares what I do anymore._ She related this thought to the way Jess had carelessly walked away when she dropped the bomb about her arranged marriage.

There was a soft knock on her door. Rory didn't move. The knocks continued despite Rory's complete silence.

" Uh…Rory?" An unfamiliar voice called.

Rory remained silent.

" I'm going out for awhile. Don't bother on waiting up for me." _Well now that I have your permission…_She thought in remarks to his arrogant comment.

" There's a drawer full of takeout menus if you're hungry…I promise they'll be here in ten minutes if you mention my name." _Another arrogant remark, I'm sure everyone loves you. _She thought consumed with bitterness.

"Okay, well make yourself at home." She heard footsteps fade down the hallway.

_I hate you_, she silently screamed in her head.

It was two in the morning. Rory's "husband" still hadn't returned from his all night escapade. She rolled over in "her" bed. There was no way she was falling asleep. Thoughts continued to flood her mind. _Where's this Huntzberger guy gone? What was her mom doing? Why hadn't Jess called, why did he just leave?_

As she began turning things over in her mind bright headlights flooded her room. Rory rose from her bed and went to the window. As she peered out she noticed Logan wasn't alone. He was walking, half dragging himself, inside the apartment holding the hand of a tall, leggy, thin blonde.

_Great_, she thought, _this is my marriage_.

Rory woke the next morning, still in her clothes. She didn't bother getting comfortable; she wouldn't every feel that way in this apartment. She was surprised she could sleep at all last night, the echoes of Logan's late night still rung in her head.

Walked into the kitchen to find a full spread of pastries, muffins, donuts, and coffee. She gave a little sigh at the familiar feeling of warm donuts and coffee. It made her miss her life.

She sat down at the table and wondered if it would be okay for her to eat this. She hadn't realized it might not be for her. She was considering this even more when Logan walked in fixing his cufflinks. " Go ahead and eat something. I thought you'd be hungry after you stayed in your room all night." He walked up to the table and sat down. He picked up a copy of the New York Times, and started to read. Rory noticed that he was actually reading. He wasn't just doing that skim that you do in front of people to impress them with what you're reading. It made her think differently about him, for a moment.

She felt a little more comfortable now and bit into her donut. It reminded her of Luke's. She stared at her plate.

Logan looked up and noticed for the first time how unhappy Rory looked. He felt terrible. He though about how he'd feel if he were forced into the same situation; in someone else's house, afraid to touch anything, to talk to anyone. He'd never felt so sorry for someone else, he never cared like this before. He didn't even know her, but he felt like he wanted to do anything for her, just so she'd stop sitting there staring at her plate…wishing she weren't here.

He mustered up the courage to say something. " So I hear that you're starting Yale this summer semester." _Dumb statement_, he thought to himself.

Rory looked up at him, then back down at her plate, then up at Logan again.

" Uh…yeah." Rory said, not really sure what she should say to that. _This is so awkward_, she stared at her plate again. " So what's your major?" Logan asked her, hoping she wouldn't be so unresponsive this time. "Journalism…" Rory replied, still not knowing what to say. " What a coincidence, I'm a journalism major too. Are you going to work at the Daily?" Logan asked talking to her was becoming easier. " Yeah, my friend and me both are." She flight a little more at ease. She noticed his body language wasn't as tense anymore. " Well, I have to get to a business meeting. My Dad's always got me on the go. I'll see you later?" Logan said while getting his briefcase. " Yeah…" Rory replied, realizing he would see her later, because she had nowhere else to go.


	5. Starting Over

Lorelai also lay in her bed. She was surrounded by everything that belonged to her, unlike Rory. Everything that surrounded her reminded her of her past life, of the way things used to be. Nothing could ever be the same for her. She would never have that chance for a real life. Like she had when she first left her parent's house over eighteen years ago. She had been sucked back into that life she left. She was a stranger to herself. She couldn't believe she had ever let things carry on like this. What kind of mother, or person, was she to let people like the Gilmores degrade her and her daughter? She was nothing more than a coward. A weak form of the person she had once been.

All these thoughts crowded her in her pathetic excuse of a room. Food containers and old magazines lie everywhere. What was she going to gain by eating, and practically living alone in her room? Why should she live in solitude, and fall prey to the deceased Emily Gilmore. She was better than that.

Lorelai opened the door and stepped out of her room for the first time in what seemed like weeks. In reality it was only a couple of days.

She hadn't really spoken to Christopher. It was like they lived in separate worlds. Lorelai's was depression; Christopher's was his work. The only way he managed to stay away from Lorelai was doing his work and emailing it in.

Lorelai walked down the stairs to find Christopher on the couch with his laptop. Chris looked up and muttered out a quick hi, and went back to his work. "Hi." Lorelai smiled tucking hair behind her ear. "So, crazy couple of days, huh?" She remarked as she sat down on the opposite end of the couch. An uncomfortable Christopher plainly told Lorelai yeah, and went back to staring at his laptop. "Chris…" Lorelai pleaded him to look at her; she really didn't want things to be this way. Christopher looked up; she could see how much he didn't want to face the reality she would force upon him.

" I didn't ask for this, Lorelai." Christopher pleaded. " I know you didn't, none of us did." Lorelai tried to comfort him, which seemed odd to her. She was the one forced to marry him. " I hope you know…I wasn't pulling for this, Lorelai." " I didn't think that Chris…but I did wonder why you agreed to it." Lorelai finally asked; it was a question that ate at her since this all started. " I've always loved you Lorelai…from the day you kissed me just to see what it would be like. I've always wondered what a life with you would turn out like. My parents have always wondered that also, but I didn't do this for myself. The only way I could really rectify things with my parents was to do what they thought was right…to marry you. So…I thought this would be a chance for me to get their approval," he started to sob, " it was so selfish of me. I can't believe that I agreed to it. I just…" He trailed and couldn't finish the sentence. He lowered his heads in his hands and started to cry.

Lorelai reached over and awkwardly patted his back. She started to offer comforting words, but Christopher pulled her into a hug. He continued to cry, and in all soppiness Lorelai cried with him. She didn't know what else to do. Just sitting there with him talking brought out all these emotions she was too afraid to deal with.

Lorelai pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Okay, Hallmark moment officially over." Chris feebly laughed. " So…what now?" Christopher asked Lorelai. " I don't know…I guess we stay together for five years, I get my inheritance, reopen the inn, and oh yeah have a kid to prove the marriage is legitimate." Christopher looked at her and took a deep sigh. " Lorelai…no." He sat up and looked at her with this sternness she had never seen before. Despite the serious moment, she chuckled, " Okay what're you saying…" " I'm not being comical, Lorelai. I'm serious. I'm not going to let you live the next five years of your life like this." " Okay…" " No, it's not okay. I'm serious, Lorelai. I don't want you to suffer. I don't want you to have this life. Be with whomever you want, have a kid with them. As long you have a kid, what does it matter? You'll fulfill the obligations of the will and be happy at the same time." Christopher reasoned. " I…I don't know what to say, Christopher. That's sweet of you…but I just don't see that working." Christopher stood up.

" Why not? Why can't we do what we want…and get what we want? Why do we have to adhere to what everyone else says?" He threw something down on the coffee table in a fit of anger. " Chris, it's okay…we'll make it work. We'll figure something out." Christopher sat back on the couch. " No, Lorelai. Promise me that you'll do this. Live your life as if we weren't married. The only difference is that I'm staying in Rory's room. Just think of it as a five year long visit." Christopher begged her. " Okay…I promise." Lorelai said, she didn't really know if she could keep the promise. She wasn't exactly on the best terms with Luke, and she knew that if he didn't want to pursue a relationship…that was it. There was no one else out there for her.


	6. Two Redheads and Underage Drinking

Rory sat in the living room of the lonely apartment. She thought about Jess…mostly. She couldn't get over the fact that he left her like that…he just took off. She kept replaying the moment in her mind. She didn't want to think about that anymore so she grabbed her phone and dialed her best friend's number.

"Rory?" A familiar voice asked.

"Lane, hey."

"Hi, how are you?" She was talking in a hushed tone.

"Okay…well…I don't know hanging in I guess."

"Sorry…I know it's got to be tough."

"Yeah…so why are you talking in a whisper?"

"Well the Seven Day Adventist study group is over here and I'm not supposed to be on the phone during our sessions, so I told them if I talk quietly they can have French fries and not tell Mrs. Kim."

"You briber, you."

"It's what I do best. So what have you been up to?"

"Oh…nothing really. Just mostly sitting around. Browsing YouTube, ordering books from Amazon, waiting for classes to start."

"I'm sorry, Rory."

"Don't be. It's okay. It's not your fault."

"You talk to your mom lately?"

"No not really, just texts and emails here and there, nothing big. She did tell me that my dad kind of freaked out and told her to pretend they weren't married and go on how she normally would."

"Weird…"

"I know. I kind of pictured my dad being thrilled about the whole thing. But no, mom said he was very chill about the whole thing."

"Well I guess that's good. Oh, I gotta go, Rory."

"Mrs. Kim coming?"

"Yep, the Imperial Death March is playing in the distance."

Rory hung up the phone. Talking to Lane made her feel better. Almost like old times. She got up from her bed and wondered out into the apartment. Logan was at another business meeting and she didn't know when he'd be back, so she decided to explore.

It was a really nice apartment. _In other circumstances I'm sure I'd love it, _Rory thought to herself_, but now it seems so cold. _

She took it upon herself to look through drawers and cabinets. Then she stumbled upon a beautiful armoire. She opened the doors to find rows and rows of alcohol lined up on the shelves. "Whoa." She muttered to herself. _Isn't he only twenty?_ She thought to herself.

She went down the hall and opened doors. There was the bathroom; she had obviously been there already. But there was another door she hadn't been in yet; the master bedroom.

She opened the door and peered inside. _Nice bed, nice dresser, nice computer_. She opened the closet, _nice clothes_. She looked on the dresser, _issues of The New Yorker_. _Impressive, yet again_, she thought to herself. She wandered into his bathroom and looked around. _Definitely the bathroom belonging to a bachelor. _She came back out into the bedroom and picked up an issue of The New Yorker and sat on the bed and began to read. She was engrossed in an article called "An Uncorsetted Mind" when she heard the front door close and the tossing down of Logan's briefcase, a sound she'd grown accustom to. She made a hasty exit out of his room only to come face-to-face with Logan himself.

"Uh…I was just reading The New Yorker." Her breath was caught in her throat.

"It's fine…I've looked in your room too." She let her breath go. He moved past her in his room. "How was your day?" He asked her, he looked up as he was loosing his tie.

"Fine…I guess." She stammered. She crossed her arms and looked at her feet.

"You don't have to stand in the doorway." He replied to her as he sat down on his bed to take off his shoes.

"What? Oh, I'm fine."

"Don't be afraid, Rory. I won't bite, I promise." Something about the way he said her name…

She laughed awkwardly and came inside the room, just a little.

"So what did you do today?" He sat back and asked her.

"Well…I went on the Yale Daily News site. I sat in my room. Had some lunch. Bought books on Amazon. And then you showed up." She was leaning against the wall now.

"Interesting…" He got up and took of his watch and laid it in a dish on his dresser, "beats a day with Mitchum."

"Mitchum?" She really knew he was, she'd googled him many times. Newspaper mogul, track star, had a period of lost years. She read about him in the Yale Daily News archives, and decided to look him up. She noticed he was a Huntzberger and found out that he was Logan's Dad.

"My father. The bane of my existence." He walked out of the room and she followed. He headed to the armoire that she looked in earlier. He reached for a bottle of scotch and poured a generous amount into a crystal glass. He sat on the couch. Rory did also.

"I've heard of him." Rory admitted to keep the conversation going.

"Really?" Logan was interested, _what exactly had she heard?_

" Well he's a billionaire newspaper mogul. He ran a four-minute mile. He had a period of lost years where he just floated around, I suppose to find himself." Logan looked astonished. No one had ever willingly discovered that about his father. Except for the kissasses whose jobs depended upon it.

"Amazing…I don't know anything about you, and you already know so much about my father." She looked down, and crossed her arms nervously playing with her sleeve.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not unless you plan on leaving me for him." She laughed, she felt more comfortable now. He downed the rest of his drink and sat up.

"You ready to go somewhere?"

"What?"

"You ready to go somewhere?"

"Sure…I guess. Where?"

"The Pub…I'll show you around town too. You need to learn the layout, you'll be for awhile." She figured he meant because of college, but then again maybe he meant the five-year marriage.

"Um…sure." He smiled at her and stood up, he put on shoes and led her out of the apartment. They got in his Jaguar and drove downtown and parked in front of a populated building Rory guessed was The Pub. Logan stepped out of the car and opened her door. He took her hand and helped her out of the car, her stomach fluttered.

They entered The Pub and were greeted by and exotic dark haired guy and a more practical looking guy.

"Ah, the wife." The exotic dark haired said to Logan while looking Rory up and down. " Not half bad, Huntzberger."

"My apologies, I'm Colin McRae." He shook Rory's hand.

"Hi, Rory Gilmore."

"Finn, this is Rory." Logan addressed the dark haired guy, who Rory realized was drunk.

"Indeed it is. Rory Love," he grabbed her hand, " what do you saw we ditch this slob and run away together?" He looked deeply into her eyes, and took her hand against his chest.

"I…uh, Logan?" She looked helplessly at him, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"She won't be running away with you, Finn." Logan told him he looked crush. But the he made a quick recovery.

"I spy a red head." He leapt in the direction of his gaze and Logan, Rory, and Colin grabbed a table.

"So how's life in New Haven so far?" Colin asked Rory.

"Uneventful. I've just been hanging out."

"And researching my father." Logan said after sipping a drink. Rory laughed at his tease.

"I came across his name in the Yale Daily News archives, I just looked him up that's all." She looked down and twittled her thumbs. A few moments of silence passed.

"So what do you want to drink?" Logan asked her.

"Oh, I can't. I'm not twenty one yet." Colin and Logan laughed at her reply.

"Please the bartenders here owe us so many favors they don't know how to card people we bring in anymore." She thought about. _What have I got to loose?_

"Gin…Martini." She told him, it was something her mother always had.

"Ah…Gin." Colin exchanged looks with Logan.

"Waitress," Logan waved a woman over, " can we get a Gin Martini please, and a Vodka Tonic."

"On the rocks?" The waitress asked.

"Ice will only slow us down." Logan winked at her._ So he was a drinker, huh. _She'd noticed that by the alcohol in the cabinet, and this being his third second drink since he'd been home.

Finn returned to the table and picked up his drink. He gulped it down. There was a hand mark across the side of his face.

"Round two." He said heading of in the direction of some other innocent girl.

"So do you go to Yale?" Rory asked Colin.

"Yes…indeed I do." He replied. "Haven't looked up my father?" He teased at Rory.

"No…must not be that important…" She replied back. She liked Logan's friends. They seemed experienced. Not just with woman, but with the world. They had been around, and they knew things most of the people she'd been friends with hadn't.

"Oh Colin's father." Logan sighed.

"Yes…my father."

"Not as notorious as my father."

"Yes…the man who offers Finn and I large amounts of money to stay out of your life." Rory laughed.

" And the man who single handedly made me the most popular kid in the third grade."

"By driving you to school in the 'Bat Mobile." Colin laughed.

"The Bat Mobile?" Rory asked.

"My father had a car…I forget what kind now…that looked like the Bat Mobile. So I told all the little kids that picked on me my father was Batman. So they were nice to me after that. Of course until they realized my father wasn't Batman."

They all laughed; maybe it was the alcohol the waitress brought them. But Rory was having a good time.

"So Rory, tell us stories about yourself." Colin said.

"Well…my mom sent me to this construction site with a fuzzy pink hammer." She admitted, they laughed.

"Not nearly embarrassing enough." Logan laughed.

"Yeah…tell us something good." Colin begged.

"Well my first day of school at Chilton, my mom took me in cut off shorts, cowboy boots, and a tie dye shirt." They all laughed.

" Don't think that's all, Logan."

"Me neither, Colin."

"Okay…well I was once forced to marry someone because of my dead Grandparent's will." Colin and Logan stopped laughing. Colin looked down at the table and claimed he was going to find Finn.

"Rory." She looked up at him.

"No…I'm sorry. It was uncalled for." She looked down at the table, again.

"Rory," She looked up at him when he said her name. " We all have problems, believe me. You just need to relax, have some fun. Drink…You'll feel better."

She took a sip of her drink, and the alcohol did make her feel better. Made her feel at ease.

Colin came back to the table dragging a frowning Finn.

"Both married. Two redheads, in the same bar…both married. Who'd of guessed." Rory could see he had another handprint on the other side of his face.

"Is this a typical night for you?" Rory asked the three.

"Well, usually Finn gets thrown out sometime soon, and we have to leave. But other than that…yeah." Rory smiled. This was exciting to her. This lifestyle, the freedom, she liked it.


	7. Against Better Judgement

It was a silent cab ride back to the Logan's apartment. Rory was drunk; Logan was drunk, yet the two of them were absolutely silent.

Rory watched the scenery flash by as the cab drove through downtown New Haven, and she watched it all stop when they pulled up to Logan's building. She got out and Logan paid for the cab.

They caught an elevator and pushed a button sending them to the appropriate floor. Out of nowhere Logan pushed the emergency stop button and face Rory.

"Logan…what are you doing?"

"We need to talk, Rory."

"You could've waited for us to get to the apartment." She said reasoning with him.

"No…I need to do this now."

"Oh…okay, go ahead."

"I need you to know that I'm just as much forced in this as you are."

Rory looked down, she didn't want to do this now, when they had both drinking. And she really didn't want to do this in an elevator.

"Mitchum told me that if I didn't do this he would "disown" me. He said it was out of respect for Emily and Richard, which everyone knows is complete shit. That was just his lame justification for doing what he did." Rory nodded for him to continue. "I agreed, …" he sighed. "Hell I don't know why I did. I guess it's because I've been seeking for Mitchum's approval since I was three, and this seemed like a good chance for me to finally get it…" He trailed off looking at Rory. They stood in the stopped elevator looking at each other for was seemed minutes, but was really seconds. Logan broke the contest and told Rory he just wanted her to know and pushed the button once again to get the elevator moving.

Rory sat in bed nervously twirling her hair. Logan had that whole elevator confession to her and she had just sat there. She couldn't believe herself. She didn't offer anything in return. She could've told him she understands or it's okay, but she just looked at the floor. Hell! She could've even told him that she'd grown fond (to say the least) of him over the last few weeks. She just couldn't take being the silent, shy girl anymore.

She opened her door and walked across the hall. She tapped on the his bedroom door and waited for a response.

"Rory?"

"Uh…" she stammered nervously, "yeah."

"It's three in the morning." He waited for a response.

"I know…"

"Well…come in, don't just stand out there."

Rory opened the door and immediately noticed Logan was shirtless; and she couldn't help but stare.

"Rory…are you okay? You look pale. You need me to get you some water or something?'' He started to get up but Rory waved him off.

"No…I'm fine. I just…can't sleep." She admitted.

"What's on your mind?"

"Oh…you know…stuff, life."

"Ah, two subjects I am very familiar with." He summoned her to sit down and she obeyed.

"Well, just this whole situation…I guess."

"Yeah…it's not the best kind I've been in."

"I'm sure there've been worse…" She said remembering the stories he and Colin had shared at the Pub.

"Well…maybe the time Mitchum caught me in a compromising position on his desk, with his secretary when he was late for one of our meetings."

Rory was shocked. All he had to tell her about was stupid sexual encounters that had gotten him in trouble. She couldn't help but be mad. He had told her to come, he had let her sit down on his bed, and he wanted to talk about his sex life, with other women? That just pissed her off.

"Hm." Was all she said. Logan looked over at her and couldn't help but laugh. That pissed her off even more and she looked over at him and pursued her lips.

"Why are you laughing?" She said annoyed and looked the other way.

"Because you're jealous, Rory."

"Ha…please. Jealous. Now that is funny, Logan." She said lips still pursued but now she looked at him.

"I think you are jealous, Rory. I think that it irks you to hear about me sleeping with other women."

"No…I don't care. Sleep with whomever you want. Doesn't bother me." Her arms were crossed now.

"I think it does." He persisted.

"You're acting like a child."

"So are you."

"No I'm not. I'm just trying to defend myself against your crazy accusations."

"Isn't pretending to be something you aren't childish?"

"I'm not pretending to be anything."

"You're pretending you don't like me."

"I'm not pretending I don't like you."

"So you do like me?"

"I…maybe." She sighed, exhausted.

"I think you really like me, Rory. And I think you are jealous of other girls."

"So…Logan. So what if I do?"

He leaned over towards her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I like you too, Rory."

She thought she was crazy. There was no way she was falling for Logan. He was not her type. He was pompous and arrogant, and a drinker non the less. And Emily and Richard had hand picked him for her. She couldn't do this. It was all wrong for her. And then he kissed her, and she surrendered.


	8. She's The Big Man's Wife

A/N: Whew…finally updated. What's it been, like six days? Well, I'm afraid I'm going to Destin again so any updating will be halted. It's only from Sunday to Wednesday, though, so it shouldn't be that long 'till I pump out another one.  Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming.

"I should go." Rory said in between kisses.

"You should." Logan said in agreement as he kissed her.

Rory pulled away, "No, I mean I should go."

"Oh…yeah…right." He realized she really meant she should go. "I'll see you in the morning?" He kissed her again.

"Yeah…" She got up, stepped into the hall, and softly closed the door behind her. She crossed the hall, went to her room, and sat on her bed. She couldn't believe she had just spent the last hour kissing Logan Huntzberger. She felt she had to leave because he probably expected things she didn't feel comfortable with. And she really didn't want her first to be like that: drunk, and not really knowing the other person.

She thought about everything that happened between herself and Logan so far, and it was useless for her to try and sleep because she couldn't keep from thinking about everything. When it finally rolled around to six she decided to call her mom.

"Hello?"

"Mom…you're awake?"

"Surprised?"

"Very. What're you doing up?"

"Well…just couldn't sleep. I tried watching the Bette Davis Collection you bought me, ya know, What Happened To Baby Jane, The Man Who Came To Dinner…no use, just kept me up."

"Interesting philosophy."

"Well…I'm an interesting person…what's up with you?"

Rory hesitated, "I have something to tell you."

"Shoot."

"Well, you know Logan?"

"No."

"Mom, I mean you know of him."

"Well, yes."

"Okay, well I've gotten to know him over the past couple of weeks, being forced to live together and whatnot, and well…tonight we kissed…" Rory held her breath waiting for her mother's response.

"Wow…um, okay…"

"Mom…?"

"Yeah, Hun."

"Well…say something." Rory waited.

"I'm not sure if that would be wise right now…"

"Mom."

"What, Rory? I just don't get how you can fall for him…"

"He's no bad…"

"Yeah, but he's one of them!"

"You're overreacting."

"I'm just shocked, that's all."

"Mom, you don't know him."

"I know enough about him to know that he isn't right for you."

"That's so unfair. You're just writing him off as some snobby rich kid, you're not even giving him a chance."

"It's just…I know his type, Rory. I mean you have to remember the world I grew up in. People just like Logan were pushed on me, and now…"

"What?"

"Well, he was pushed on you…and you just went with it."

"I didn't go with it. I just now started to like him…I don't see what the big deal is."

"What about Jess?"

"What about him?"  
"Well, did you forget about him? Are you just going to let him go…just give up on him?"

"Why do you care? You never liked him anyways."

"I'm just worried."

"Well, what about Dad?"

"What?"

"You're just giving up on him, you're just forgetting him, letting him go. You don't even know if Luke is willing, you've just made your mind up about things."

"You don't get to do this, Rory."

"Do what?"

"You don't get to question my decisions."

"You question mine."

"That's because I'm your mother, that usually means you respect me."

"Oh, so I don't get respect in return?"

"No, because I'm the mom and that's how it works."

"Well, Fine." Rory shouted at her mother's unjust response.

"Fine!" Lorelai shouted back.

Rory hung up the phone. It made her so mad that her mother assumed things about Logan and she didn't even know him. She had met him once, at the wedding and that was it. Rory threw her phone across the room and it landed with a thud; her mother was so unfair. She laid back and crossed her arms, when Logan knocked on the door."Rory…?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard a loud thud, you don't have a crazed biker attacking you, do you?"

Rory smiled. Logan's attempts to make situations light humored her. "No bikers in here."

"You sure? Maybe I should check, he could have you at gunpoint, forcing you to try and get me to leave."

"The jig is up, sorry Rico." Rory joked, as Logan opened the door.

"Ah, well no bikers in here. What's up with you, though?"

"I just…my mom." She waved it off. "She's just being totally hypocritically, and we just fought."

"Feel like talking about it?" He asked sitting on the edge of her bed. His hair was wet and Rory could smell his body wash still lingering from his shower. She could see the slight dark circles under his eyes from only getting a couple hours of sleep. He was dressed in his work attire and she knew they didn't have long to talk before the getting ready for work was his first priority.

"It's just I told my mom about you and me and well, my mom grew up in a rich household that was all about status and power, and that was forced on her, she ran away from it, and got pregnant with me. And think it just freaks her out to hear that I'm "attracted" to the type of people she ran from." Logan smirked. "What?"

"Attracted?"

"Shut up."

"No…it's cute." She smiled embarrassed and he kissed her.

"Well…I've got to finish getting ready for work, I'll see you when I get home." She knew he was going to say it, she just didn't expect it so soon. She wasn't ready to be left alone just yet.

She took a deep breath and walked down the street. She continued, headstrong, toward the diner, but couldn't help and look around when she heard whispers and gasps around her. Her pace slowed. She walked less confident to Luke's. She entered the diner and once again was bombarded with stares and whispers.

Kirk walked up to her, "Lorelai, if you need any counseling…or therapy, here's my card." He handed her a business car.

"Uh…okay, Kirk." She moved for the counter but she heard Babette and Ms. Patty betting on what she would say to Luke. She turned around and walked towards them.

"Hi, ladies."

"Oh…hi, doll. Didn't notice ya walked in." Babette said taking a sip of coffee.

"Oh, so that's why you bet I'd walk up to Luke and proclaim my undying love?" She flashed a full-mouthed smile, and Babette frowned ashamed.

"Sorry, Hun. We just heard about the kiss…" Ms. Patty winked.

"What? Where did you hear about that?"

"Well…Andrew was on his way to Doose's when he saw Rory waiting for you outside. He ran back to his house and got her graduation gift that he forgot to give her, anyways, he came back and handed it to her and then he turned to leave and saw you too kissing. Of course at Doose's we ran into him and he told us…we're so happy, dear."

"Yeah…well…" Lorelai sighed.

"Oh, don't worry about the whole marriage thing, sugar. You and Luke are destined." Said Ms. Patty in her showgirl voice.

"Right…Well I'm going to get coffee now, bye." She turned around and headed towards the counter. She took a deep breath and sat, "Hi, Luke." He turned around.

"Oh…hi, Lorelai. Coffee to go?"

"Um, yeah. I was kind of hoping we could talk though."

"About what?" Luke asked as he got out a to go cup and fixed the coffee, avoiding Lorelai's gaze.

"Well…the other night."

"What happened the other night?" He said, still avoiding her.

"We kissed…I'm sure you remember, you were there."

"Oh…yeah, well here's your coffee." He handed her the coffee.

"Thanks…but I just wanted you to know that Christopher doesn't have a problem with us being together." She said finally saying what she wanted to.

"Well how noble of him."

"He just wants me to be with who I want to be with."

"That's a nice concept, really…"

"What is your problem?"

"Nothing, just nice that some people get to have their cake and eat it too."

"Do you not get what I'm saying here, Luke?"

"I think you rubbed it in my face pretty well."

"I'm saying I want to be _with_ you, Luke."

"Yeah…so."

"So? All you can say is so?" Everyone in the diner was engrossed in their conversation.

"I can't do that Lorelai."

"What…say more than so…?"

"No, be _with_ you when you're with him."

"It doesn't mean anything…" Lorelai pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Lorelai. I just can't." Luke walked away leaving her coffee on the counter, and Lorelai with a diner full of staring townsfolk.


	9. Tying Up Loose Ends

Her eyes were fever-y and bloodshot. They started to well as she sat facing the diner's kitchen. She couldn't breathe, and she couldn't move. She knew that thirty townspeople were staring at the back of her head; discussing what just happened in hushed tones.

She waited with her hands in her lap and didn't even touch her coffee until she heard the bell above the door ring thirty different times. She had waited until Caesar had confirmed everyone was gone before she gathered herself and left.

She absentmindedly walked down the street to the gazebo and sat down. She couldn't believe everything was over. It was as if she was doomed to a life of romantic solitude, and no one wanted her. Chris told her to pursue whomever she wanted, and Luke turned her away. She was left with no options…she was out of luck.

She didn't know what to do, or who to turn to. It would be too embarrassing to talk to Sookie right now. She and Rory were in a fight. And now, she didn't even have Luke to turn to.

She sighed, exhausted, she put her hands in her lap and stared at nothing.

"Lorelai?" Jumping at the sound of her name, she turned around to find Christopher. Sighing, she faced the other way.

"I blame you."

Christopher walked on to the gazebo and sat down across from her. "Excuse me?"

"Just that. I…blame…you."

"For global warming?" He joked.

"Why do you have to be so nice?" She shook her head asking him the question.  
"What…you're in favor of global warming?" He smiled, trying to get her to look at him.

"Christopher…" She pleaded, finally making eye contact.

"I'm sorry, Lore. You're talking in circles, help me out here."

"I just." She struggled to find the words. "I…I told Luke that I wanted to be _with _him. You know? Not like I am with you, but actually _with_ him. And I did it because you pushed me. ' Go ahead, Lore, be with whoever you want.' So I did, I put myself out there…and I got hurt."

"Lore…" He said soothingly.

"No, don't Lore me. I'm just…too frustrated for that right now." She returned to staring at nothing.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Yeah, well…me neither." She sighed, "I just really wish I could talk to Rory right now." She said not particularly to Christopher, but more to herself.

"Why can't you talk to Rory?"

"Ah…we got in a stupid fight." Frustrated she tossed her purse down on the bench.

"You and Rory?"

"Yes."

"Thelma and Louise?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, and laughed slightly. " It's just…she's falling for that Logan guy." She said quietly.

"And he reminds you of everything you ran from?"

She cocked her head and looked at him, wondering how he knew.

"I've had my fair share of yuppie sets ups from Straub and Francine." Lorelai laughed again, his jokes might have been dumb, but they were working.

"I just don't want her to get hurt though. I don't know much about this Logan guy…but I know his type…you know? Its like…she's the girl from Carrie, and I know they're going to dumb the pig's blood on her, and I warned her, but she won't listen…"

"She listens to you."

"But she told me - "

"She listens to you, Lorelai." Lorelai sighed looking at him. He had comforted her. He made her feel better. Lorelai couldn't help but think maybe she should listen to Rory this time. Maybe she shouldn't cast him off as an option. She smiled at him weakly.

"Thank you, Christopher."

Rory felt awful. She hated it when she and her mother fought. Nothing made her feel worse than not being able to call her best friend on a moments notice to talk about nothing.

Logan had left, and she was alone. She couldn't even focus on the simplest tasks. She couldn't read, she couldn't research, and she couldn't even watch TV without her mind wandering onto the argument she and her mother had earlier.

She had exhausted all hopes of doing anything at home, so she decided to venture out into the city. She took a bus downtown and wandered around between shops.

She came across a record store, Red Coat Records. She walked inside and was greeted by a comfortable atmosphere. People sat; on the floor, in chairs, on counters, reading CD covers like books. Large bins of piled up records, and CDs were placed around the room. There were shelves of biographies and board games, and "humorous" t-shirts including a circa 1970's "Fonzie For President shirt". She moved onto the bins of records that she flipped through: The Sparks, Agent Orange, Sonic Youth, The Bangles, The Shins, and finally…Bob Dylan. Rory scoffed, _I was just getting used to this place._

"Not a Dylan groupie?" Rory turned around. Her heart rose to her throat, and her eyes grew wide like a deer caught in headlights. She clutched to the record, tightly. "Because…ya know, you have to admire someone who's been covered by Garth Brooks and Billy Joel." He said in his usually cocky manner.

Rory set the record back in the bin and hastily left the store. Jess followed her down the street. "Rory. Would you stop?"

She hugged her arms to her chest and quickened her pace.

"Rory, slow down…would you just talk to me?"

"Oh, so you actually want to talk this time?" She said, keeping her speed.

"Why else would I have come up to you?" He caught up to her pace, and walked along side her.

"And make a hilarious reference about Bob Dylan? Because you're a jerk." They arrived at the bus stop bench and Rory stood, waiting for the buss. Jess sat down.

"You can't avoid me, Rory." She shot him a glare, and he smirked. "See, now you're staring at me." She turned her head, looking down the street anxiously awaiting the bus' arrival. "You might as well talk to me. We're both here."

Rory couldn't help but smirk mockingly back at him as the bus she had awaited pulled up. She stepped onto it and Jess followed. She sat down, and he sat next to her.

"I can play this game too, Rory."

"I don't play games with people. Unlike you." She stared out the window.

"What games do I play?" He asked genuinely curious.

She turned to face him, "The ones where someone spills their heart out to you, and you tell them 'alright', and walk away, and then just magically pop back into their life."

"I needed time to think about things."

"Time…? I have heard from you in nearly two months!" Rory shouted.

"Yeah, I was thinking."

"Well it was awfully nice of you to take all that time to _think_ while you left me hanging."

"You were getting married!"

"I was being forced, Jess."

"That didn't change the fact that you were getting married."

"I loved you, Jess." He looked taken aback. "I loved you and you walked away from me…at the time I needed you the most, you left. I can't forgive that." Rory faced the window again, and stared at it, waiting for him to say something.

"I'm sorry, Rory…I just… I loved you too, and then you were getting married to that Logan guy, and everything was messed up…I really just needed time to think."

She remained staring at the window, waiting for the bus to pull up to her stop.

"Please…talk to me, Rory." He pleaded, but she just let the silence pass.

The bus halted and Jess followed her.

"I'm not giving up this time."

She kept walking with Jess close behind.

"We can make this work, Rory. You just say the word, and I'll get lawyers, and have you out of this situation."

She closed her eyes and kept walking.

"Tell me you don't want to be with him."

He wasn't dropping this anytime soon, Rory knew it. She had to tell him.

She finally reached the apartment complex door. She rested against it as she fought with the words.

"I can't." Rory breathed out. She felt terrible. But she had to tell him, she couldn't let him go on thinking that she wanted to get out of her life, that she was miserable.

"What are you saying…?" Jess said quietly from behind her. She turned around slowly.

"I'm saying that…I like Logan. The situation's changed…I'm sorry."

He let out a breath-y laugh as he shook his head. "I knew it…I shouldn't have come back for you. I shouldn't have tried to make this work. Who the fuck was I kidding?" He kicked a nearby trashcan, spilling its contents in the road. "I should've known you wouldn't be hung-up on me."

Rory turned around. She was full of bitterness and hate. Everything she had felt and hadn't expressed was coming out now. "That is not fair, Jess. I did love you." She shouted. She hadn't noticed the few people passing by had stopped to watch their public brawl. "I told you that earlier! I'm not throwing you aside, Jess! YOU left me. What was I supposed to do? Sit and wait around for you to waltz back into my life? I'm sorry that I have feelings for someone other than you, Jess. But _that_ happens, and _that _islife."

They stood glaring at each other. Jess turned on one of the passer-bys who had taken particular interest.

"Find some other people to gawk at, this is a private discussion." Jess shouted, angry because the passer-by glared at him.

"I can _gawk_ at whoever the hell I want to, jackass." Rory's facial expression changed. She could tell this wasn't going to turn out well.

"Yeah, and why's that. You think you're entitled to everyone else's business." The passer-by walked up to Rory and slipped his arm around her.

"Well…I think I am here. Since she's my wife." Logan said rather coolly.

"Ah…" Jess laughed. "That's great…real great. Nice caveman you have here, Rory."

She wished she could disappear. She didn't want to be stuck in the middle of this.

"Just leave her alone, she doesn't need you." Logan spat at him.

"Sorry for trying to but in. I guess when she was crying to me the day before she had to get married…I just must have gotten the illusion she did need me…at least more than she would need you." Logan left Rory's side and advanced on Jess.

"So you do have nomadic tendencies." Jess replied making the situation worse.

"Don't make me do anything we both regret." Logan breathed dangerously close to Jess' face.

"I wouldn't want that, now would I?" He cocked his head sarcastically.

"I'd stop talking if I were you."

"Oh, I'm quaking in my shoes now, blonde boy."

"I'll tell you for the last time."

"Then what're you gonna do, slap me?" He laughed at the thought. " I'd really hate for you to ruin your nails." Logan had reached his boiling point. He swung at Jess, hitting his target. Mortified Rory dashed forward pulling Logan back as Jess started to retaliate.

"Stop it! Both of you." Jess backed away, and Rory rested her hands on Logan's shoulder.

"So that's the kind of guy you want, Rory? Someone who lashes out at people he doesn't know?"

"You provoked him."

"Doesn't change the fact that he punched me."

"You're an ass, Jess." Rory came to the sad realization that he wasn't the same person anymore. He had someone how changed over the past couple of months. Either that, or he was finally showing a side he had never revealed to her before.

"I thought you loved me."

"So did I. Just leave me alone, Jess."

"As you wish…Rory." And he walked away, wiping traces of the fight from his lip.

Rory turned to Logan and quickly began to apologize.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine…"

"No, its not. I didn't want him to come here. I went to the record store, and he was there. He started talking about being a Bob Dylan groupie, and I tried to leave…but he followed me…He…I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Rory." He rested his hands on the side of her arms.

"I feel terrible."

"Don't that guy…he obviously has problems."

"Yeah…" She trailed off consumed in guilt. It was all her fault. She was the reason Logan's hand was turning blue, and Jess had sulked off with a bloody lip.

"Do you love him, Rory?" She looked back at Logan. She could see a twinge of jealousy in his eyes.

"What?"

"Just…answer me."

"Well, no…I mean I thought I used to…"

He paused for a moment. She thought he was considering her answer, deciding wither or not he could trust her. It took a moment, but he finally replied.

"Alright…lets go inside, then." With that he put his arm around her again, and they proceeded through the doors Rory had rested upon earlier.

A/N: So...what'd you think? A good way to let me know is to push the review button!

So, yes, there was some love triangley drama. I usually hate doing that, but I needed to tie up a loose end there. But...don't think that the waters are soomth just yet, I predict choppy sailing ahoy! That didn't really make sense...but oh well! Just review people, after all that is what motivates me.


End file.
